Extermination
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Spoilers for second film. Hearing a worrying prophecy, the young Lord Shen sets out to change his destiny, and destroy a village of pandas. However, it won't be that easy . Focus: Shen, Wolf Boss, Po's Father/Mother. No slash. T for descriptive violence.
1. Stage 1

Set during Kung Fu Panda 2. Lord Shen has heard a prophecy about being defeated by a warrior of black and white. In his rage and desperation, he attacks a nearby village of pandas. However, it wont be that easy.

First chapter, from Lord Shen's POV. Please comment as this is my first submission to... well, anything!

EDIT: Reduxed it, making it better with more descriptions. Might tweak a bit but the story will remain the same.

* * *

><p>Shen dusted some dirt off one of the special alloy he had created, readying the wolf archers as they faced the village. It had to be perfect, with no mistakes. Just like in alchemy, the slightest miscalculation could spoil everything; this he learnt from experience, a familiar pain coming from his burnt talons. Perfection was hard, but he had achieved it. Now, this would cement it, and place him in the annals of history.<p>

"Bows at the ready" ordered the Wolf Boss quietly, and each wolf pulled back the feather, arrows primed to launch. Each tip of the arrows had special explosive compounds that would ignite on contact. He was quite pleased with himself, although his parents didn't see the use for them. Did they not realise they had to defend themselves?

Lost in thought, Shen was nudged back to the situation by the Wolf Boss. "Let loose, and get the foot soldiers ready" ordered Shen lazily, preening himself. "Fire" called his subordinate, and fifteen arrows flew through the night sky. An excitement rose up in Shen as he saw the flames begin to spread, screams of pain just mere annoyances to him. Why couldn't they die silently, for Buddha's sake?

"Go" he ordered, unleashing the charge of wolves that took down the survivors. Claws and mouths were used, handheld weapons breaking down doors. Shen remained on the outskirts with the Wolf Boss, surveying the carnage with a dignified air. The heat from the flames washed over him, comforting the royal peacock.

Eventually, the panda began fighting back. Walking sticks, pitchforks, hoes and shovels; anything to defend themselves. Shen laughed as the wolves were deadly and merciless, except for a few. Ready to punish them, he saw the reason why they were pausing.

A panda stood in front of the two dead wolves, a bloodied hammer in his hands. Wolves howled into the night, relaying words to the Wolf Boss. "Lord Shen, our men have checked the houses. All living pandas are now outside" explained the animal, causing Shen to nod slowly.

Another wolf was mowed down by the panda who held off the next. Shen decided to enter the battle now, if anything just to make sure the clumsy animals did not mess it up. In a fear technique taught by his martial arts master, Shen stood in front of the flames and opened his tail-feathers. A half-circle of darkness threw an ominous shadow to the scene, terrifying those who still fought.

Walking on, Shen came closer to the panda, another one jumping from the flames. The royal Peacock drew his sword and sliced the handle of the pitchfork in two. His metal talons slammed out, ripping into the animal. Wounded, Shen pointed with his sword into the ruins, directing wolves to get rid of survivors now.

A movement caught the Peacock's eye, alerting him to a small baby panda overshadowed by a house. "Get them all!" he cawed mercilessly, wing outstretched. The Wolf Boss and a comrade lunged forwards, teeth wide open to devour the defenseless baby.

Instead, a hammer slammed into them, sending the wolves through the air. The Wolf Boss bounced back, almost hitting Shen who stepped aside, unruffled. The young Lord saw the other wolf whining and clutching his empty eye socket on the ground, useless now. He obviously had to do everything himself, of course. "...go" Shen heard the panda say, and saw a second panda pick up the baby. Probably it's mother, but Shen couldn't tell. These rotten pandas all looked the same to him, fat idiots.

Ready to go into the fray himself, the Wolf Boss suddenly jumped forwards, claws out to shred the panda to pieces in a rage, his empty eye socket bleeding. Shen examined the scene. He had allowed himself to be careless, and a panda might get away.

This troubling thought caused Shen's mind to pause momentarily, but the peacock shook his head. "Forget him, get that panda that escaped!" screeched Shen, booting a wolf forwards . Three broke off from the attack to chase the panda, Shen in tow and cawing orders.

Next: The Wolf Boss faces off against Po's father, and Shen enters the snowy forest to finish the job.


	2. Stage 2

"Take our son and go!" yelled the hammer wielding panda, the two wolves he hit bouncing past a peacock who dodged aside, silvery blade reflecting the flames. That wasn't... Lord Shen, was it? Po's father was confused, but he put it aside for now. There was a battle to be fought. "Forget him, get those panda that escaped!" screeched Lord Shen loudly, three wolves breaking off from the attack and dodging past Po's father.

"Your sacrifice will be for nothing now" gloated the Wolf Boss, grinning as he made his return attack, claws slashing the air. Nails slid down the metal handle with silver sparks, the panda using his large body to shove the hammer into the wolf's throat. A few teeth were knocked out, and then knives flew at the panda. Po's father rolled to avoid them, hammer now slowing down his body. He heard the peacock cry out in anger, then rushed past with a glide of his wings; after his family.

As the Wolf Boss recovered, Po's father chose between himself, and his family. Suddenly swinging around, the panda unleashed his hammer with surprising accuracy. It thudded into the body of one wolf, all of it's major bones cracking. The animal became a useless heap that slammed into Lord Shen, throwing him to the floor. He cursed and cawed, throwing the body off with disgust.

It had caused him to fall in a very undignified way, and Shen's rashness had almost worked against him. However, the important thing was that he still had two wolves to use, both just standing there for some reason. "What the Hell are you waiting for? After them, you fools!" Shen screeched loudly, swiping his blade and kicking them with metal talons. The huge beasts were scared by the peacock, and sped along the snow, looking for footprints: impossible to pick up a scent with the snow.

In the meantime, the Wolf Boss had attacked again, the defenseless panda now with three bloody claw marks in his back and on all fours. "Troublesome panda, aren't you?" snarled the wolf, angry at the injury to his comrades. "You have no idea" replied Po's father, rushing forwards in a desperate charge. His huge weight added momentum, just as the Wolf Boss lifted his own hammer to swing.

Instead of stars from the impact, an explosion appeared in front of the panda behind the Wolf Boss, wolves howling in pain and emerging on fire from a building. Being the pack leader, the wolf was distracted by the cries of his comrades, allowing the panda to kick him between the legs. He went down with a squeal and a whine, his opponent running into the fight to protect more pandas. His wife and son would have to survive on their own, but if he knew his wife like he did, she would never give up their child.

* * *

><p>Next: The conclusion. Will Po's mother escape, or will Shen be successful? Note: Po's father doesn't appear in chapter 3, but the Wolf Boss does.<p> 


	3. Stage 3

Chapter 3! A few people are showing interest, which is great. In my opinion, this is great for a first story. Probably a bit of hype because the movie came out recently, but let's hope it keeps coming. I don't expect to become a celebrity but I'd like to know people care about my writing.

If I keep getting interest in this story (That is, a few more people) then I'd be happy adding on two extra chapters. More at the bottom.

Summary: Po's mother runs for her laugh through the forest. Can she save both her son and herself? Shen does all he can to stop her, but first has to survive the harsh blizzard.

* * *

><p>Murderous mutterings came from Shen's mouth as he followed the wolves. Making him look like a fool... bloody panda... The Lord used his wings to move up the snowy hill, landing at the top first, but not seeing the panda anywhere. As he flew up to a tree, he heard one of the wolves call out. "Lord Shen, look!" it pointed, gesturing own the hill.<p>

The fat idiots began showing some signs of intelligence now, thought Shen as he hurled a knife into the retreating back of a panda. The one with the child had gotten away, and as his lieutenant handled the troublesome panda, he snapped up three wolves, ordering them into the forest. More followed, and then the heavy weapon came hurtling through the air.

For the second time that day, Shen had to use his reflexes. The hammer impacted against the wolf closest to the peacock lord. With a yelp, Shen heard the crack of bones, followed by the thump of its body on the snow. Trudging through the snow now, the Lord saw the other two wolves were busy waiting for him, looks of concern in their eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Get after her!" he cawed, violently kicking one. This set them both into motion, and the peacock followed, his blade out. He grabbed the nearest wolf with a torch, and forced him to follow. He was no fool, the cold would likely kill the young Lord, thanks to his weak immune system and the accursed weather. It was all the fault of these bloody panda, useless things.

The two wolves were joined by others, coming from successful kills in other parts of the woods. One lunged at the panda, and it dodged aside, weaving through the snow with quick footsteps. The wolves maneuvered the trees, chasing after it, followed in tow by Shen cawing them on and egging the wolves further.

However, Shen came to a group of wolves that had stopped in mid-chase, sniffing the snow and checking everywhere: it had vanished. "You bungling fools!" cursed Lord Shen, kicking one violently with his metal feet. Blood soon covered them, but the wolf could still walk, albeit with a limp. He rejoined the pack, and then they saw the panda again. It was just standing there, waving it's arms like a fool.

Stupid creature, it probably didn't realise they were trying to kill it. Before Shen could think more on it, and why the panda had stopped, the wolves rushed into the chase, afraid of Shen's angry display. The chase was on, again, but this time Shen would not let it escape.

He didn't have a choice, as the snow quickly got thicker. The wolves and peacock were blinded, and the cold hit Shen like a hammer, his weak body shivering involuntarily. The footsteps faded, and the panda was gone. Any thought of Shen's health was forgotten, an immense rage filling the peacock. He kicked another wolf. "You bungling fools! Find that panda now!" it ordered, and the wolves hesitantly searched again. "Now! Now now now now now!" he yelled impatiently, spurring them on. "And don't come back until she's a corpse!" he shrieked, coughing violently. Damn those pandas, it was all their fault.

Soon, the vicious animals were lost to the white. Idiots, how could they let such a fat thing escape? Now, it was dangerous for him, and the Lord returned to the village.

Arriving back, Shen moved to a burning corpse, warming his hands and feathers next to it. For all he cared, it might have been a fireplace. For the first time since the whole business had started, the Royal peacock allowed himself a contented smile. The warmth comforted him, and soothed his cold. The blasted pain in his foot came back with it, but he would bare with it, as always. Beside him, the Wolf Boss was looking forlornly at his lost eyeball.

"You still have one eye. What's important is, are all the pandas... dead?" he asked, eyes full of apprehension. The Wolf Boss responded by howling, and a chorus of howls came back to him. "Yes, Lord Shen" confirmed the Wolf Boss, and Shen gave a laughing squark, flapping his wings in joy. "Good!" he exclaimed, and soon his default expression of happy aloofness came back to his face, although it looked so wrong with the scene around him. Burnt wood and straw sent black smoke into the sky, and charred corpses lined the floor. It was hard to tell most of them had been pandas once.

"Gather the wolves. We can return now" ordered Shen, walking away through the flames. "I... need to tell my parents the glorious news" he explained, the Wolf Boss collecting the wolves and escorting Shen back to the palace.

As carnage, destruction and death lay behind him, only two things mattered to the Lord. The fact that he would need better clothes than mere silk, and the eagerness he felt now that every panda was done for. His parents would rejoice, welcome him with open arms, and finally accept him.

They could be one big family again.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was long. I hope in this case long means good for you nice readers. There is the potential for two extra chapters if I get more people interested (Not blackmail! I just didn't plan for these two chapters so I haven't written them yet.)<p>

Chapter 4: Shen reports the incident to his parents, expecting love. He is in for a big shock.

Chapter 5: This chapter from POV of Po's mother (I'm... not the best writer of women characters but I'll give it a shot).

In any case, that's Extermination finished. Thanks for reading, and I hope you had fun.

-WT.


	4. Extra: Welcome Home

I think we've waited long enough. Because this story got more likes and approvals and so on, here is the first part of the extra part of the story. "Welcome Home."

Summary: Shen arrives home high spirited and eager. What will his parents say about his latest excursion? Yes, I am a bit mean in this chapter, but remember guys. I -am- a writer ;)

* * *

><p>Metal slapped against concrete, Shen walking through the city of Gongmen. Around him merchants and stalls bustled with eager customers. A bustling metropolis of ancient China, it had suited Shen because there were many subjects under him. As they all bowed in reverence of his passing, a content smile crossed his face. It was good to be back home.<p>

With the snow gone, sunlight once again broke through. A good omen, thought Shen, as he walked through the streets of Gongmen city. Beside him, the Wolf Boss gave orders for his wolves to go back to protecting the city and the pagoda. A retinue of the animals followed Shen all the way to the front of the steps. Metal slapped against concrete, steel talons clacking up the marble stairs.

A line of goose stood in front of the doors, wearing horned helmets. The personal guard trained by Master Flying Rhino, they were instantly alert when Shen raised his arm to attract their attention. However, that lasted only for a few moments once they saw who it was. Their spears were lowered, and each goose went down on one knee. "Open the gate! Lord Shen has returned" explained the lookout, and on both sides of the door, heavy bolts slid across, allowing the door to be opened.

Walking into his ancestral home, Shen didn't even glance at his subordinates. In the yard, Flying Rhino trained his young son in the martial arts. Like the lumbering thugs they were, both animals charged at each other, heavy hoofs smacking against each other. That stopped too, and they turned to bow to the young royal peacock.

Shen was reminded of how he had learnt martial arts. His parents had asked Flying Rhino to train him, but the peacock was indignant, not giving two figs about what they wanted. In a rage, he had fled home, and was not seen for five years. When he came back, Flying Rhino's personal bodyguards to the Emperor and Empress were nothing to his skills.

Again, Shen ignored the servants, everyone in the yard giving him proper respect. Except for one.

The old soothsayer trudged forwards slowly and whacked the peacock with her walking stick. He drew back his wing reflexively, but smiled anyway. "Shen! Where have you been? Your parents have been worried sick" she chastised, waving the stick at him. Shen just shrugged as he walked past. "My parents are always 'worried sick' you old goat" muttered Shen and pushed her away from him.

Walking into the palace, the peacock climbed the many stairs to his parents' restroom, a luxury location near the top. The Wolf guards had left him at the gate, off to terrorize the villagers or do whatever it was those things did. Not great at heavy lifting though, maybe he could get in some gorillas from Africa. He arrived at the doorway outlining a plan in his mind, and knocked on it gently.

His parents taught him the value of politeness, and he was a Lord after all. "It is I, Shen" announced the young lord, the door opening minutes later. Immediately, a blue peahen rushed forwards and hugged the peacock tightly. "Oh Shen, I'm so glad you're OK" she whispered, a tear falling onto his shoulder.

Behind her, his father stood regal and worried at his wife's reaction. "Hush, mother, I'm fine. Your Shen is good and proper, but tired from a journey" comforted Shen, and led her into the room. "Leave us" announced his father, and the messenger goose bowed before leaving.

"I know you two worry about me, but don't you think this is a little much?" enquired Shen curiously, then saw his parents were deadly serious. "There's been an attack on Da Xiong Miao village, everyone has... passed on" explained Shen's father, not wanting to mention the D word in his wife's presence: it would set her off again.

Shen frowned, his surprise ruined. "We didn't know where you were, and thought you had been caught in it" added his mother gently with a sad smile. "But it's good news that you're safe, come, drink" gestured the peahen, pouring a cup of tea for her son.

"I have more good news, actually, related to that. Father, mother, there is no need to worry. I was the one that destroyed that village of pandas" announced Shen proudly, and picked up his tea.

That would ease all their fears.

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be continued.


	5. Extra: Forsaken

Author's Note: If you've been waiting for alerts from me or this story, then sorry for that little false start. I accidentally pressed the wrong thing, and added a new chapter which was just the previous one. So, sorry, and here is the proper chapter 5: **Forsaken**

Note 2: I found some old music on my itunes that fit this scene perfectly, so erm yeah it's quite long, but well, I drew it out long enough I think. I didn't expect it to reach this many chapters.

* * *

><p>Taking a long indulgent sip from his tea, Shen opened his eyes to look into the proud ones of his parents. The peacock paused for a moment. That look wasn't pride. In fact, he'd never seen that look on their faces before. They were staring, and made him uncomfortable. As Shen shifted, his mother smiled sadly, shaking her head. "You're not one for jokes, Shen" she whispered, and looked up at her husband.<p>

Shen's father, however, knew his son better than his wife. Those eyes did not hold mirth, or humour. There was a dark apprehension in his son's eyes. "I'm not joking, mother. I took the wolves, and I slaughtered all of them!" exclaimed Shen, swiping at the air to demonstrate. The smile vanished from his mother's face, and tears ran down it.

"Enough with the jokes Shen, this isn't funny!" exploded his father, causing the peahen to lean into him. "You don't joke about... about..." The Emperor of Gongmen city moved his gaze down to the outstretched wing of his son. "Where did that blood come from?" he asked, looking up accusingly.

"Oh, but you're hurt. Here, let me heal that for you" explained Shen's mother moving forwards, but stopped by her husband. "Is that your blood?" asked his father calmly, and Shen shook his head. "It's not. It's some random pandas, I don't know I didn't keep count" dismissed Shen, and saw his father stand up. Why was he-

A loud -SMACK- echoed through the room, almost shaking it, and Shen was knocked off his chair to the floor, cup falling onto the table and spilling tea, teetering close to the edge on it's side. Shen rubbed his cheek, and saw a bit of blood. "What... why... why would you do that?" shouted Shen's mother to her husband, shocked at this display of violence. "Maybe you should be asking our son that question. Now, tell me Shen, what made you do such a horrific act!" ordered his father, striding forwards and picking up his son.

"You... hit me..." whispered Shen, looking up defiantly. "Tell me why you did it, or I'll hit you again!" added the larger peacock, and drew back his other wing. "They were going to kill me!" explained Shen, and rapidly explained how he had heard the Soothsayer's prophecy, and how he knew he was going to be stopped by a panda.

When Shen was done, his normally blue feathered mother was slowly turning white. He saw the tears fall and she collapsed onto the sofa, weeping. "No... no you didn't..." shook Shen's mother and a torn expression was on his father's face. Dropping the peacock roughly, he moved over to comfort his wife. "Why are you crying mother? Are they tears of joy?" asked Shen happily, then quailed from his father's look.

"Get out!" shouted Shen's father, pointing at the door. His wife fell to pieces now and the cup was teetering closer to the edge. "Don't order me around! I'm not a weak child anymore, and I will leave this room when I want to!" replied Shen hotly, crossing his arms.

The hand that wasn't around Shen's mother clenched into fist, and then the rage seemed to implode. A fire smoked in his father's eyes, and his next words spoke just as the cup fell. "You are banished" said Shen's father simply, and then the cup broke. Shen didn't hear or notice it, for the exact same sound the cup made erupted in the back of his mind.

His mother just cried, collapsing into an unmoving heap.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Shen was marched down the steps by Flying Rhino and two of the members council: Silver Leopard and Jade Wings. Their weapons pointed at the Lord's back, but the last thing on Shen's mind was to fight. His mind was numb, and the Wolf Boss came up to him, worried. "Lord Shen..." asked the wolf, but was pushed aside by the peacock.<p>

Reaching the outside of the open gates, the Masters Council finally stepped away, and wolf guards stood in two lines, following and protecting Shen's father who arrived moments later. "Peacock Shen, you are hereby exiled from Gongmen city. You are stripped of your title, your priveleges, the right to the throne, and your royal crest" read off the palace's steward, a multicoloured peacock wearing elegant robes.

"If you return you shall be arrested without trial, and sentenced to death" finished the peacock, and Shen's father closed his eyes. His wife, Shen's mother, was still in her room, being attended to by the nurses. The Soothsayer had arrived just in time for the reading to be done.

"Further, if you-" started the steward, then let out a shriek as the paper was ripped from his hands. A silver knife stuck it to a wall, and every fighter there suddenly became on their guard. When the steward had read out the word death, Shen's shattered mind imploded, becoming something new.

Spreading his tail-feathers in anger, the white colouring was stark against the twilight. "Wolves" he ordered with a caw, and they all moved as if hypnotised towards the gates, heads lowered. "Where are you going?" demanded Shen's father, ruffled. "You, stop them!" he called to the Wolf Boss, but the old animal just ignored the peacock, leading his comrades to their true master.

They had seen Shen. His merciless drive and ambition spoke volumes to the wolves, each a creature of action. His parents were diplomats, but Lord Shen was a warrior. Each wolf was thinking the same thing, walking speedily to the gates. Surrounding Shen, they rallied behind him, the numbers causing some to gather on the stairs. With a howl, the Wolf Boss told the other wolves in the city how it would be now.

Only Shen would order them about.

"How... dare you, you pathetic commoner!" exclaimed Shen, empowered by the force behind him and the steward stepped back, affronted. "Leave Shen!" demanded Flying Rhino with his weapon held threateningly. "Shut up you great brute" snapped Shen, waving a wing as if deflecting the verbal warning. Staring with a dark fury at his father, Shen spoke slopwly. "So... you won't let me have Gongmen city?" he bristled with unrivaled anger.

The wolves all felt his willpower, the strength emanating off him like rolls of smoke. Taking up his sword, Shen continued talking. "In that case, I will settle for the whole of China!" added the peacock, thrusting his sword into the air and causing everyone to gasp, evening light flashing across the blade. The wolves remained stoic, as did Flying Rhino. Shen turned, and began the walk down the stairs. His followers trudged down in front of the peacock, with no regrets.

Shen halted at the top of the steps, and spoke again without turning. "But whatever happens, remember this! When the day of my vengeance arrives, all of you remember what you did... and let it lie heavy on your consciences!" yelled Shen with a loud caw, and did not look back, vanishing from his father's view.

Stoicly, the peacock just stared at his son. Although they didn't know it, father and son were finally attuned emotionally... for if anyone was looking at the peacocks, they would have thought them emotionless, with nerves of steel, and a cold interior. However, they were was hollow inside, and the only thing holding back tears were curtains of anger, Shen's a burning inferno, his father's a dwindling flame.

"Shen... you idiot..." whispered the older peacock softly, heart breaking in two for the son he would never see again.

* * *

><p>I had too much fun enjoying everyone's suffering here, there might be something wrong with me. Anyway, -wipes head- this was a long chapter, but I hope there's lots here to enjoy. I planned to stop the chapter when Shen's mother was weeping, but decided, why the heck not.<p>

One more thing guys, if you want me to write Po's mother running from the village, you've got to show me you want it. More reviews of the overall story, of this chapter (It's one of my favourites now) and the story in general, or PM me with requests, bribes or threats because you want me to write about Po's mother, maybe tell a friend or two about this story. I've spent more time already on this story, and although I've had fun, I should really be attending others I've written here.

However, this story may end soon, but the next stage of Shen's exile is beginning right now in my other story, Shen Rising. This story will always remain Extermination.

-WT


	6. Extra: After Fire

OK finally the very very last chapter of Extermination. It's been really fun but I have another story which... I hope I can actually take somewhere. More on this at the bottom. Enjoy the final chapter of Extermination: Fugitive.

"Take our son and go!" echoed her husband's voice, and Po's mother picked up little Po, running away from the fighting and following the other pandas. She heard the wolves and Po's father talking, followed by the sounds of battle. Soon however, the blizzard blocked out sound, only an orange light visible where their village once was.

Keeping her child close, she only heard the snarling of a wolf behind her. He came dangerously close, and the panda turned around with fear in her eyes at the sharp teeth. A moment later, the heavy hammer that had been her husband's slammed into his body. Po's mother covered her son's ears so he wouldn't hear the awful crack of bone, and rushed into the snow, silently thanking his father.

Trudging through the thick white powder, the trees around Po's mother were ominously marked with red symbols. Around her, the wolves were planning to close her in, one on either side. They lunged suddenly, and she ducked, both animals hitting each other above her head.

If she wasn't running for dear life, the female panda might have found it funny. Instead, she thanked providence, and continued through the snow. A third wolf came snarling out of the snow, teeth bared. However, she dodged to the side, and then maneuvered quickly through the snow.

No doubt the vicious beasts were surprised at her agility. However, if they had a shred of empathy, they would know how hard it was taking care of a child. Rushing about after it, cooking meals to feed her son (Panda children were known for eating a lot more than others), and trying to keep up with everything. She had found herself becoming more fit as the years went by.

Weaving through the trees, she saw the wolves had now lost her. This wasn't great however, as the reason for that was the snow around them. The blizzard was becoming stronger, almost blinding the female panda and fearing for both of them. Looking around for anything to help, she saw a cart of vegetables just lying there in the snow.

Seeing no other option, Po's mother ran down the hill quickly, and emptied a box of vegetables. Tenderly, she put her son in the empty box, and saw how it began to cry. Removing the solemn look on her face, Po's mother smiled and hushed her baby to sleep. As he smiled up at his mother, the female panda felt her heart break. With one final kiss on her child's forehead, she kept on smiling, then moved away.

She came back up the mountain with a mix of crawling and running, and saw the wolves come closer. They couldn't get her child. Waving her arms wildly, she attracted their attention and ran deeper into the forest. Behind her came two wolves and the peacock, who she now realised as being Lord Shen.

Picking up a heavy branch, she ran as the snow got fiercer. Behind her, the peacock had dropped back, vanishing into the snow. The growls of wolves told her that they were still in the snow, but she was ready now. Swinging the branch around, she hit the first wolf that came at her. Violently, she thrust it at the second wolf, who she saw now was bleeding profusely.

Startled by the state, she was almost prey to the first animal. Instead, the branch came up again, and then she threw it away, using the snow to hide herself. Faint shouting came through the snow, but Po's mother was finally overcome with exhaustion, falling into a white powder wasteland. "Please..." she whispered into the white flakes, rolling onto her side. "Just let my son be alright" asked the female panda to whatever was listening.

Soon, the snow covered her entire body, a small mound of white among the powder. The bloodied and limping wolf walked through the snow, fearing Shen's wrath, but not knowing what he could do. The snow was everywhere, hiding her scent, covering tracks. Bits of blood turned the snow crimson, and then he saw it. A tiny bit of fabric sticking out of the snow.

Wiping away snow off the mound, he saw the beginnings of a panda, black and white body covered in a green textured cloth. He looked down, and although his first instinct was to tear out her throat, he thought to Shen beating him with metal claws instead. The wolf hesitated at the prone form of the panda, and then made his decision.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of Extermination. From three chapters it went to 6. Fun stuff. Yes, I know I left her death ambiguos, but well I just couldn't decide who should kill her. So, it's up to you to decide what happened..<p>

If you want to read more of my stories, then please visit my profile (Which actually has information/stuff on it now) and vote on the poll for what you want next. As always, your reviews are encouraged, as are PMs to yours truly. I like to hear ideas and suggestions or you just want to work with me on something.

Peace, and here's to more Shen love.

-WT.


End file.
